lotrminecraftmodfandomcom-20200222-history
Rhudaur Hillman Warrior
for Warg Rider |attack strength = 4-5 |added in =24}} The Rhudaur Hillman Warriors are the warrior version of the Hillmen of Rhudaur. They are very similar to Dunlending warriors and are allied with the forces of Angmar. Appearance Rhudaur Hillman warriors usually wear a combination of Angmar armour, bone armour, and fur armour parts. They may also occasionally spawn without a helmet. The warriors are always equipped with some type of Angmar weapon and carry an Angmar shield. Spawning Like regular Rhudaur Hillmen, the Hillman warriors spawn most commonly in Angmar, but will also appear in its surrounding areas such as the Ettenmoors, the Coldfells, and Lone-lands. Behaviour These NPCs will instinctively attack any other creature aligned unfavourably with Angmar. If no enemy is sighted, they will simply wander the premises. Rhudaur Hillman warriors are capable of bestowing mini-quests. Drops When killed, Rhudaur warriors will most likely drop bones. They can also drop food items, pouches, or worn equipment/armour. Hiring Rhudaur Hillman warriors can be hired from a Rhudaur Hillman chieftain for a cost of 30 silver coins. The player must have at least +150 alignment with Angmar. In addition, Hillman warriors mounted on Wargs can be purchased for 50 coins apiece. For this, +250 alignment is required. Speechbank These primitive warriors may be nasty to the Dúnedain scum, but if you crush enough heads and earn some respect you will be greeted like a hero. However, if you are aligned with good, these warriors will most likely react by crushing your skull! Friendly *You seem like a warrior of my kind, Person. *Angmar will soon rise again! *I have crushed many heads in battle. Have you, Person? *What do you need? *Angmar will rule and the lands of Númenoréans shall burn! *Númenoréans are filthy animals. They will all perish before the power of Angmar! *Welcome to our lands, Person, friend of Angmar. *Warriors of great might, such as yours, are welcome in these lands. *Rangers are no match for the strength of the Hillmen of Rhudaur! *Are you a warrior of Rhudaur, Person? *Can you fight like the warriors of Rhudaur, Person? *The blood of the Westermen will be shed soon enough. *Will you fight with us Hillmen, Person? *We are glad to see you are an enemy of the Dúnedain Rangers, Person. *Death to the Dúnedain! *Death to the Númenoréan filth! *I have tasted the blood of Westermen many a time, and I shall again! *If you are an enemy of the Rangers, you are a friend of ours. *Any enemy of the Westermen is welcome in our lands. Hired *Let us burn their homes to ash! *We fight for you, Person! *I can almost taste the Rangers' wretched blood, Person. *Lead us to battle! *You are a mighty warrior of Rhudaur, Person! *I want to crush their skulls under my foot! *Where is the fight, Person? I want to kill! *The roar of battle awaits! *Your enemies are our enemies, Person! *Let us stain the ground with the blood of Númenoréans! *My weapon hungers for a head to split! *Scars await us in the battle ahead, Person. *You are a great warrior, Person. Lead us to victory. Hostile *I'll smash your face in! *Die, Dúnedain filth! *You are not one of the Hillmen. Flee, scum! *I'll crush your skull with my fist, Dúnadan scum! *Run while you still can! *You are an enemy of Angmar. Death awaits you! *You will bleed quickly and die fast, Person! *I'll break your legs, and then you won't be running any more! *Your screams won't be heard by your filthy kin here! *Death to you and your kin! *I'll skin you like a rabbit! *You belong with the meat, roasting on my fire! *What Ranger fiend are you? *You are no friend of ours, Person! *Your doom belongs to the Morgul-lords now, Person! *Scream for your life, weakling! *You will squeal like the rest of the Númenoréan rats! *Curse you, friend of the Westermen! *I will flay you alive! *I have gutted tougher fish than you, Person! Category:Mobs Category:NPC Category:Angmar Category:Rhudaur Category:Evil Category:Men Category:Melee Units Category:Level 2 Mobs Category:Evil Men Category:Eriador and Surroundings